


Drunk Jiyong

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dae takes such good care of him, Drabble, Drunk Jiyong is adorable, Fluff, GDae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong returns from a night out and doesn't recognize Daesung.An elistment gift for both.Cross-posted to AFF.





	Drunk Jiyong

Daesung looked at the clock as he cut the deck of cards. Jiyong had been out drinking with Teddy, and he still wasn't home yet. Dealing out the cards between himself and Youngbae and Hyorin, Daesung tried to ignore the worry in his gut.

“Don't worry,” Youngbae said, trying to peek at his wife's cards. “He'll be home soon.”

Hyorin swatted at Youngbae's arm, her husband wincing. “Yeah, he's with friends. Teddy will keep an eye on him. Right?”

Daesung huffed at the newlyweds. “I'm not really worried about him being hurt, so much as I am about how much drinking he'll do.”

They were interrupted by the front door opening. “Finally,” Daesung breathed, tossing his cards down and approaching the figure stumbling into the kitchen. He was shocked when Jiyong recoiled from his touch.

“Don't touch me!” Jiyong cried. “I'm a married man!”

“How much has he had to drink that he doesn't recognize his own husband?” Hyorin asked.

“At least he's faithful,” Youngbae murmured.

 

 

Daesung and Jiyong had married in October of 2016. Jiyong had even documented their honeymoon on Instagram. They still did skinship and photos with their bandmates to throw off the scent. Luckily GTop was a strong enough ship that most fans didn't pay attention to Jiyong and Daesung, which was how they liked it. It allowed them to explore and grow their relationship without interference. But sometimes Jiyong went a little overboard to take the heat off them, and it made Daesung wonder if Jiyong really loved him.

 

 

“My husband could kick your ass,” Jiyong mumbled, struggling to get out of his coat.

“And who is this husband?” Youngbae asked, amused.

Jiyong scoffed. “Kang Daesung, if you must know.”

Daesung blushed.

“He's big and strong, but only holds me with the gentlest touch,” Jiyong spoke, eyes shining. “He makes funny faces or tells funny jokes to make me smile. Sometimes he even makes fun of Seunghyun dancing!”

“Don't tell Seunghyun,” Hyorin snickered.

“He makes sure I eat right, and gets plenty of rest, and when I get stressed, he sings to me in the softest sweetest voice.” Jiyong punctuated this statement with a belch, then a hiccup, and a nod.

“And he won't like it if you're messing with me!” He turned, slid in his sock feet, and stumbled into the bedroom.

 

 

Daesung was still grinning.

“See?” Youngbae clapped him on the shoulder. “He really loves you. He doesn't recognize you, but never mind that. Just go take care of him.”

Daesung nodded, turning to the fridge as Youngbae and Hyorin let themselves out. He grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass from the cupboard.

 

 

Daesung stepped into the empty bedroom. Jiyong must have been in the bathroom. “JiJi?” he called out, using his special pet name for Jiyong. He set the pitcher and glass on the nightstand.

Jiyong poked his head out of the bathroom, and his face lit up at the sight of his husband. “DaeDae!” he cried, and launched himself at Daesung.

Chuckling, Daesung caught Jiyong in his arms and allowed his face to be peppered by kisses as Jiyong squeezed him tight.

“I missed you!” Jiyong exclaimed.

Daesung smiled. “Really?” He settled Jiyong on the bed, brushing the rapper's hair out of his eyes.

“Of course!” Jiyong pouted. “Didn't you miss me?”

“I did,” Daesung replied, leaning down to kiss Jiyong tenderly.

Jiyong moaned into the kiss, whining when Daesung pulled back.

Daesung poured Jiyong a glass of water. “Please drink this.”

Jiyong sighed and knocked the water back, belching when he finished. Daesung chuckled again, setting the glass on the table. “More kissies, please,” Jiyong demanded.

Daesung obliged, gently easing Jiyong onto his back and kissing him hungrily. But he wouldn't let anything go to far. “You're still too drunk, pet. Tomorrow, when your hangover fades, I'll give you what you want,” he promised huskily.

“Promise?” Jiyong asked brightly.

“Promise.”

Jiyong started to smile, but it was interrupted by a yawn. Daesung grinned, and undressed them both down to their underwear. He situated them under the covers, and pulled Jiyong to his side, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist. Jiyong threw a leg over Daesung's waist, put his arm across Daesung's chest, and lay his head on Daesung's heart. They both fell asleep to the motions of Daesung's fingers carding through Jiyong's hair.

 


End file.
